character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lance (Canon, Pokémon Adventures)/Unbacked0
|-|Lance= |-|Dragonite= |-|Gyarados= |-|Dragonair= |-|Aerodactyl= |-|Tyranitar= Summary Lance is one of the members of the Kanto Elite Four and is the main antagonist of the Yellow chapters. He wishes to rid the world of human aside from him and the other members of the Elite Four so that Pokémon don't have to suffer the effects of pollution that people have made. He tried to summon a powerful Pokémon that would help him control every Pokémon in Kanto and use them to destroy the people in Kanto but also restore Kanto to its pre-pollution state. Ultimately, he fails in killing everyone in Kanto but he does manage to heal a majority of Kanto back to what it was before the pollution. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 6-B | 6-B | 6-B | 6-B | 6-B Name: Lance Origin: Pokémon Adventures Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely 20's) Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Member of the Kanto Elite Four Powers and Abilities: |-|Lance=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Mind Reading (Can communicate with his Pokémon), Mind Control (Lance can mind control any Dragon Type Pokémon), Healing (Can heal his Pokémon to full health by touching them) |-|Dragonite=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Blast), Energy Projection (Via Hyper Beam), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Stood in an active volcano and was fine), Fighting, Grass, Fire, Bug and Water Type moves |-|Gyarados=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation (Via Bubble Beam), Energy Projection (Via Hyper Beam), Resistance to Fighting, Bug, Steel Fire and Water Type moves |-|Dragonair=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection (Via Hyper Beam), Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Via Dragon Rage), Water Manipulation (Via Bubble Beam), Statistics Amplification (Via Agility), Resistance to Fire, Water, Grass and Electric Type moves |-|Aerodactyl=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Sound Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Via Supersonic), Energy Projection (Via Hyper Beam), Resistance to Normal, Flying, Fire, Poison and Bug Type moves |-|Tyranitar=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Via Sandstorm), Limited Reactive Power Level (Via Sand Stream), Resistance to Normal, Flying, Dark, Poison, Ghost and Fire Type moves Attack Potency: Street Level | Country Level '(All of Lance's Pokémon are vastly stronger than Red's Pokémon at the end of the Red, Green and Blue chapters) '| Country Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level Speed: Peak Human movement with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Is comparable to Red, Reacted to Yellow's Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic '(All of Lance's Pokémon are able to fight on par with Red and Yellow's Pokémon) '| Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level Durability: Country Level '(Is comparable to Red, Yellow and Green) '| Country Level '(All of Lance's Pokémon can take hits from Red, Giovanni and Yellow's Pokémon) '| Country Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range to Tens of metres '''| Standard melee range to Tens of metres |''' Standard melee range to Tens of metres '''| Standard melee range to Tens of metres |''' Standard melee range to Tens of metres '''Standard Equipment: Pokéballs Intelligence: High (Is a highly skilled trainer and came up with the plan to summon Lugia) Weaknesses: None Notable |''' Is weak to Rock, Fairy, Ice and Dragon Type moves '''| Is weak to Electric, Grass and Rock Type moves |''' Is weak to Ice, Fairy and Dragon Type moves '''| Is weak to Rock, Steel, Water, Electric and Ice Type moves |''' Is weak to Fighting, Bug, Steel, Water, Ground, Fairy and Grass Type moves '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Lance's Powers: Just like Yellow, Lance was born in the Viridian Forest and as such has similar powers to Yellow such as healing Pokémon, reading their minds but unlike Yellow Lance can control Dragon Type Pokémon. * Dragonite: Dragonite is Lance's main Pokémon which he has had since he was a child when he saved it from a polluted environment. It is a Dragon and Flying Type Pokémon. ** Strength: Strength is a Normal Type move where Dragonite throws a powerful punch at the opponent. ** Fire Blast: Fire Blast is a Dragon Type move where Dragonite shoots out a giant symbol for fire from its mouth. ** Hyper Beam: Hyper Beam is a Normal Type move where Dragonite fires a powerful beam of energy from its mouth. * Gyarados: Gyarados is a Pokémon which he has had since he was a child when he saved it from a polluted environment. It is a Water and Flying Type Pokémon. ** Bubble Beam: Bubble Beam is a Water Type move where Gyarados fires a stream of bubbles that hurt on contact. ** Hyper Beam: Hyper Beam is a Normal Type move where Gyarados fires a powerful beam of energy from its mouth. * Dragonair: Dragonair is a Pokémon that Lance found at the Vermilion City which Lance took control of. It is a Dragon Type Pokémon. **'Hyper Beam:' Hyper Beam is a Normal Type move where Dragonair fires a powerful beam of energy from its mouth. **'Wrap:' Wrap is a Normal Type move where Dragonair wraps its body around its opponent and chokes them. **'Dragon Rage:' Dragon Rage is a Dragon Type move where Dragonair summons lightning from the clouds. **'Agility:' Agility is a Psychic Type move where Dragonair drastically increases its speed. **'Bubble Beam:' Bubble Beam is a Water Type move where Dragonair fires a stream of bubbles that hurt on contact. **'Slam:' Slam is a Normal Type move where Dragonair slams its tail in the opponent. * Aerodactyl: Aerodactyl is. It is a Flying and Rock Type Pokémon. ** Hyper Beam: Hyper Beam is a Normal Type move where Aerodactyl fires a powerful beam of energy from its mouth. ** Supersonic: Supersonic is a Normal Type move where Aerodactyl shoots a sound wave out of its mouth which puts the opponent in a state of confusion. ** Wing Attack: Wing Attack is a Flying Type move where Aerodactyl hits the opponent with its wing. * Tyranitar: Tyranitar was originally a Pupitar that Lance gave to Silver who evolved it into a Tyranitar but Silver couldn't control it so Lance took it back. It is a Rock and Dark Type Pokémon. ** Sandstorm: Sandstorm is a Ground Type move where Tyranitar creates a sandstorm which damages any non-Rock, Steel or Ground Types. ** Sand Stream: Sand Stream is Tyranitar's natural ability. It increases Tyranitar's speed when there is a Sandstorm in the area. Key: Lance | Dragonite | Gyarados | Dragonair | Aerodactyl | Tyranitar Note: Despite Lance's Pokémon were able to fight Mewtwo this doesn't make Lance's team Planet Level since Mewtwo was comparable to high level Pokémon in the Yellow chapters. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6